Un embrujo
by Chia Moon
Summary: Halloween y sus enredos. Halloween y su terror. Pero nunca olviden el amor. Diferentes OS y parejas. Premio de Halloween 2015 de IF. NaruHinaSasu. NaruHina. BoruSara.
1. La fiesta de un hada

**¡Hola a todos! Dejándoles los premios del sorteo que celebré en mi página de Imaginación Fanfiction.  
**

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **Título:** Un embrujo.

 **Ranking:** M (aunque algunos no llevaran cosas así)

 **Temática** : Halloween. Con lo cual todo estará relacionado a esa fecha.

 **Temas:** Romance, terror, humor, drama, celos.

 **Parejas:** Diversas.

 **Cantidad:** De cuatro a tres OS.

* * *

 _ **Este fic es de los premios otorgados en el sorteo de Halloween del 2015 por Imaginación Fanfiction.**_

* * *

1.- **Fiesta de un hada.**

 _NaruHinaSasu._

 _(Naruto x Hinata x Sasuke)  
_

* * *

 _Premio ganado tras el sorteo por_

 ** _Lalabi._**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **H** inata suspiró. Estaba colgando el último adorno correspondiente en el salón de su casa. El resultado estaba siendo sumamente agradable, no obstante, estaba casi agotada. Se había afanado en hacer ella misma toda la decoración, permitiendo únicamente que Hanabi la ayudara en algunas cosas o que Neji le cargara las cosas pesadas con las que no podía.

Había supervisado la cocina a la par. Quería que todos los comestibles que se sirvieran no solo fueran deliciosos, si no que demostraran la festividad en la que se encontraban.

Y es que cuando tu padre asentía y concedía la única y exclusiva oportunidad de celebrar algo, no podías echarte atrás o pedirle demasiado al servicio. Y Hinata era de las que prefería esforzarse.

Especialmente, porque ese año, sus amigos iban a compartir esa noche con ella. Sobretodo, él. Naruto había aceptado la invitación que tres desmayos le llevó hacerle. El resto fue más sencilla, excepto, Sasuke Uchiha.

Éste la había mirado con el ceño fruncido, como si no terminara de comprender que la invitara a una fiesta, siendo quien era y su fama. Pero Hinata no veía eso y continuaba considerándole parte de aquellos doce ninjas. Además, era el mejor amigo del chico que le gustaba.

—Hermana— llamó Hanabi.

Estaba apoyada con las manos en el quicio de la puerta y medio cuerpo sobresaliendo. Tenía el cabello suelto, lacio, manchado de purpurina blanca y echado hacia atrás en la frente, donde una marca en forma de T le sobresalía de forma llamativa en la frente. Se había puesto unas lentillas oscuras y clareado la piel de blanco. Pese a que no podía verlo del todo, se notaba que llevaba ya puesto su disfraz.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hanabi? — cuestionó.

—Tu disfraz está listo. Ya puedes ir a ponértelo. Pero, ¿puedes ayudar antes a Neji-nii-san?

—¿Eh? Claro.

Siguió a Hanabi por los pasillos, separándose en el adecuado. Neji, pese a que su padre había, y continuaba, luchando contra las injusticias de diferencia de liderazgo, continuaba viviendo en la otra zona de la familia, aunque ligeramente más cerca.

Su habitación siempre solía tener la puerta abierta durante el día, pero permanecía durante la noche cerrada. Aún así, Hinata llamó antes de entrar.

Su primo estaba frente a un espejo, maldiciéndose entre dientes mientras intentaba colocarse una pajarita roja en el cuello. Lejos de la imaginación, escogió el típico traje de vampiro y ahora, se veía negro para engancharse correctamente el cierre. Hanabi no llegaba, así que por eso demandó ayuda.

—Déjame ayudarte, anda— pidió amablemente.

Desde que la relación entre ellos mejorara, Hinata siempre disfrutaba de conversaciones o de su simple cercanía. Quizás por eso la confianza fuera más agradable. Excepto… cuando él decidía hacer de padre.

Cerró la pajarita correctamente y sonrió al darle el visto bueno.

—¿Qué más te falta? — cuestionó. Neji le dedicó una mirada abrupta al pintalabios sobre la mesita de noche. Claramente molesto, lo señaló.

—Esa cosa.

Hinata rió y caminó hasta la mesita, indicándole que se sentara y levantara la cara hacia ella. Neji lo hizo. Se había echado algunos polvos por la cara, seguramente gracias a Hanabi y llevaba unos colmillos falsos. El cabello recogido en su usual coleta.

Abrió el labial y perfiló la comisura de sus labios, bajando un poco en dirección a la barbilla para dibujar una sangre ficticia, dejando algunas manchas en algunos puntos, como gotitas.

Al terminar, sonrió y dejó un amable beso en su frente que, para ella no significó nada más que paternal, pero que si se hubiera fijado más, abría encontrado un toque de leve rubor en él, que cubrió rápidamente con su típica fachada.

—A Tenten le encantarás.

Neji rodó los ojos y asintió.

 _¿A ti no?_ Las palabras quedando bailando en su mente, rápidamente desechadas mientras observaba a su prima salir, con la excusa de tener que prepararse. ¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería si llegaba tarde?

Hinata había escogido un vestido simple, un adorno normal. Su intención era de ir de princesa, pero sin ser realmente una princesa. Y le había costado lograr hacer entender lo que quería a la sastre.

Sin embargo, lo que se encontró resultó ser algo totalmente diferente. Y al ver como Hanabi escurría el bulto, comprendió que había sido cosa de ella el cambiarle el panorama. Lo peor de todo es que no iba a tener tiempo de prepararse y recibir a la gente.

Dichosa Hanabi…

(..)

Naruto miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, señalándolo acusadoramente.

—¡Maldita sea, teme! ¿¡Por qué diantres has tenido que venir así vestido!?

El Uchiha le miró de arriba abajo. Ambos habían escogido el mismo disfraz de momia. _Desgraciadamente_. La única diferencia entre ambos, era el brazo perdido y, desde luego, que algunos mechones que sobre salían eran negros o rubios. Pero eran tan pequeños que no había diferencia.

Kiba llegó a la par que ellos y estaba partiéndose de risa, golpeándoles los hombros.

—Dios mío, Naruto, tío. ¿Has cogido papel higiénico?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Soy Sasuke.

El otro ninja cesó las carcajadas de repente, tragando.

—Ah. Lo siento…— murmuró hundiéndose más el gorro de pirata en su cabeza—. Iré entrando.

Naruto y él miraron al sujeto mientras entraba, como si le corriera la misma muerte detrás. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complejidad. Naruto se había colocado incluso unas lentillas de ojos blancos para ir al contraste de las vendas y Sasuke simplemente se había oscurecido los párpados y alrededores. Fue gracias a una Sakura insistente que lo consiguió.

Pero nunca pensó que su compañero de equipo terminara yendo del mismo modo. Quizás hubiera sido mejor ir con Sakura al final a comprar algo juntos los tres en vez de por separado.

Pero ya no se podía hacer nada. No iba a darle más quebraderos de cabeza.

Naruto y él pasaron la puerta, con sorpresa, recibidos por la hermana pequeña de Hinata. Hanabi sonrió y luego estalló a carcajadas al verles, hasta que Konohamaru entró en su punto de visión y ambos se quedaron ahí, compuestos y sin invitación. Aún así, pasaron al interior.

Desde luego, la Hyûga era buenísima decorando. O eso creía. Había toques terroríficos por todos lados y música de ambiente, gritos, sonidos escalofriantes y como de alguien que se estuviera arrastrando por los pasillos, hasta que entrabas al salón.

Y ahí la música ya era más animada, para que la gente decidiera bailar en vez de morirse del susto y llevar las manos a sus armas ninjas. También se podía comer si ignorabas las cucarachas y las arañas sobre la mesa. O hasta las manos que se movían y atrapaban a los más despistados. Hasta les pareció ver una que tanteó el trasero de una chica.

Más tarde descubrieron que era cosa de dos ninjas que terminaron cubiertos de tela de araña y colgados de la torre más alta de Konoha. Nadie culpó a las chicas de hacerlo.

Naruto iba de allá para acá, buscando inquieto algo o mejor dicho, _alguien_. Sasuke también estaba buscando a la misma persona. Aunque sus cercanías no siempre habían sido las justas, se veía con la educación suficiente como para darle las gracias por invitarlo cuando nadie más parecía ser capaz de hacerlo.

Para salir del bochorno, se dirigió a uno de los tantos pasillos, encontrándose con Neji vestido de vampiro. La mirada que le dedicó fue de confusión y pareció mirar hacia atrás, donde él mismo iba, confuso.

Quizás, con un ligero dejavú.

Continuó caminando hasta que escuchó algo. Un sonido que no entraba entre los ecos del terror. Giró la cabeza hacia uno de los pequeños callejones escondidos entre las paredes de la casa y entonces, lo vio.

Su clon momia de espaldas, inclinando, con algunas vendas cayendo hacia el lado de su boca que indicaban claramente que estorbaban en su camino. Especialmente, cuando le llegó el extraño sonido de ventosa de un beso.

Al parecer, el chico estaba enrollándose con una pequeña hada, pues veía las alitas brillar contra las paredes y una de las manos aferradas en la espalda del rubio llevaba un guanta similar al que colocaban a esos seres en los libros.

Pero algo más llamó su atención. Un mechón oscuro que parecía haberse quedado enganchado en el hombro de Naruto, entre las vendas. Quizás la pareja estaba demasiado emocionada en el beso como para pensar en ello.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Se volvió hacia la voz, a la par que escuchó a los amantes dar un respingo en su escondite. Naruto pareció cubrir con su mano la boca de la susodicha y miró por encima de su hombro hacia él. Pese a las lentillas, pudo ver perfectamente la súplica en su mirada. Sasuke suspiró y se abrió ligeramente las vendas para que, Neji, viera quién era.

—Ah. Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por aquí está prohibido.

—Iba al baño— respondió rápidamente.

Neji frunció el ceño, dando un paso hacia él. Sasuke retrocedió ese paso y aprovechó su altura para cubrir a la pareja. El Hyûga entrecerró los ojos.

—Los baños están por el otro lado.

Sasuke miró en esa dirección y asintió.

—Iré cuando haya menos gente.

Neji arqueó una ceja y dio otro paso. Él retrocedió y notó la espalda de Naruto justo contra la suya.

—Juraría haberte visto pasar antes.

—Tus ojos fallan, Hyûga.

Algo se movió contra su trasero. Algo pequeño. Por un instante, pesó que sería Naruto haciéndole una mala jugada.

Neji lo agarró de las vendas, tirando de él hasta que casi sus narices se encontraron.

—Solo lo diré una vez, Uchiha. Aléjate de mis primas.

Sasuke silbó, indiferente.

—¿Celoso?

Pero el castaño le soltó y sin soltar palabra, se giró, para perderse entre los comensales de la fiesta. Sasuke suspiró y se arregló las vendas, girándose y aferrando a Naruto para que dejara de tocarle el trasero. Pero no fue con Naruto con quien se encontró.

Una pequeña hadita de ojos blancos apareció ante sus ojos, sonrojada.

Había tirado de tal forma de ella que terminó sentada sobre Naruto, justo sobre su cara, quien había caído hacia atrás por el tirón. Hinata enrojeció y Sasuke, sorprendido, notó que había sido ella quien le manoseara de aquel modo tan raro por tal de no ver. Como si desease que la ayudara a escapar de Neji y sus sospechas celosas.

Entrecerró los ojos y la ayudó a levantarse, de tal forma que, la cargó con facilidad entre sus brazos. Naruto protestó, saliendo y quedándose frente a él de modo que la chica quedó entre ambos.

—Supongo que deberás de agradecérmelo— indicó hacia ambos realmente.

Hinata no supo qué decir, aunque tampoco fue mucho, ya que nos segundos después, Sasuke estaba ocupando sus labios de una buena manera. Y después, en medio de una pesadilla de besos, por Naruto nuevamente.

De algún modo, lograron llegar hasta el dormitorio de la chica. Y de algún modo, ambos lograron encerrarse en el armario de la joven Hyûga cuando Neji decidió hacer una visita sorpresa, olisqueando como un perro y mirando a su prima ligeramente celoso.

Hinata se sentó sobre los pies de la cama, abanicándose.

Nunca pensó que iba a terminar de esa manera una fiesta de Halloween. Con dos impresionantes chicos saliendo de su armario, envueltos por unas vendas que ya poco ocultaban de su físico. Con su primo rondando por la casa como un perro celoso. Con su hermana dándose el lote con el nieto del tercer Hokage en el desván y con la gente huyendo despavoridos de su casa cuando alguien descubrió que una de las cucarachas del banquete estaba más viva que muerta.

Sonrió.

Quizás el año siguiente, celebraría otra... Sí.

* * *

 **No quedó exactamente cómo yo quería, pero este fue el resultado uxu. Espero que te guste nvn.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Próximamente:** _NaruHina._


	2. Altar de amor

**Antes de nada, gracias a** m4rtin **y a mi querida** Himevampirechan **. Porque sin ellos, esto no podría haber hecho nunca uxu.  
**

* * *

 ** _Este fic es de los premios otorgados en el sorteo de Halloween 2015 por Imaginación Fanfiction_.  
**

* * *

2.- **Altar de amor**.

NaruHina

( _Naruto x Hinata_ )

* * *

 _Ganador tras el sorteo_

 **m4rtin**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **H** abía querido muchas veces verles. Ver cómo se encontraba. Conocer a sus retoños. Saber qué era de ellas. Pero no había podido moverse nunca. Era como una hermosa pereza lo mantuviera en el aire, con los ojos cerrados y el oído alerta. La escuchó llorarle muchas veces. Reír otras tantas. Contarle historias de sus días y o hasta presentarle en nombre a sus hijos.

Incluso le pidió permiso para casarse con él.

Pero nunca respondió.

Hasta ese día.

Su fuerza había regresado a él como un imán. Como algo que debía de suceder. Vio más almas como él caminando a su alrededor, saliendo del cementerio y siguiendo un camino hasta sus hogares. Él miró en la distancia. Quería ver a _alguien_ más que a nadie, pero antes, quería verla a _ella_.

Asegurarse de que su muerte no fue en vano.

Así pues, abandonó el cementerio junto al resto, perdiéndose en la festividad de la masa en que muchos decidían disfrazarse y acudir a fiestas, y buscó. Si algo tenía bueno ser un fantasma, es que simplemente podías ir a donde deseabas, aunque no supieras o recordaras exactamente dónde estaba.

Nada más llegar, la vio.

Estaba sonriente, de pie. Tenía el cabello corto, pero no como en antaño. Por los hombros. Como una señora. Sonrió al recordar las veces que la había escuchado hablar con su hermana hablando acerca de cómo deberían de ir vestidas y peinadas cuando fueran madres. Y ahí tenía la prueba de que ella lo había cumplido. Era claramente una ama de casa y madre.

Entro en el interior de la casa con suma facilidad y se acercó a ella. Estaba inclinada sobre algo y canturreaba alguna especie de frases. Se acercó más y se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía frente a ella.

Un increíble altar, con fotografías, flores, comida, sal… demasiadas cosas para que él pudiera ver todo. Solo supo que era maravilloso, que era una cosa increíble y que… le hacía sentirse bien. Era como si todo tuviera que estar ahí y, en parte, fuera para él. Algo halagador.

Frente a su fotografía, junto a la de su padre, estaba su plato preferido. Casi pudo sonreír.

Hinata estaba encendiendo velas, una por cada persona a la que amaba. Él sintió la fuerza crecer cuando encendió la suya y alargó una mano, queriendo tocarla. Quizás, ella sentiría que estaba ahí. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro y la vio girarse hacia él, con los ojos abiertos, incluso activó el Byakugan y buscó a sus hijos. Al no haber peligro, suspiró, se llevó una mano al pecho y se tranquilizó.

Sí. Ella había madurado de sobremanera.

Hinata se separó del altar, mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa y unió las manos en un rezo que le alcanzó directamente. Ellos eran sus muertos. Ellos eran lo que echaba de menos. Y todos ellos seguramente estaban completamente orgullosos de ella.

Escuchó rápidos pasos que descendían por una escalera. Hinata se volvió hacia ellos y abrió los brazos para recibir una cabecita rubia y otra del mismo tono que sus cabellos.

—Cuidado, chicos. No quisiera que dejarais caer el altar— demandó firme pero amable—. Ya os he hablado de por qué su creación y por qué es tan importante para mamá. Espero que en el futuro, tanto Himawari como Boruto, sean capaces de continuar mi tradición.

Ambos niños la miraron como si acabara de contarles que papa Noel llevaba paraguas en vez de Mary Poppins. Himawari, la niña, alargó la mano para tocar la cara de su madre con la característica ternura de los niños.

—¿Por qué mamá hace eso? La hace llorar y sonreír a la vez.

Hinata sonrió y dejó escapar un gemido de risa. Él se acercó y deseó contarles que la primera que lo hizo fue la madre de Hinata cuando su padre falleció. Que lo hizo como en busca de que él perdonara el pecado y que su marido tuviera un modo de acercarse a su hermano gemelo perdido. Pero desde luego, los niños no iba a escucharle.

—Son muchas, muchas razones que a la larga os explicaré para que el día de mañana podáis decidir si queréis seguir o si no sentiis lo mismo. Pero, mis niños, os diré que es…

—Porque en esa mesa están las personas que vuestra madre y yo hemos amado con locura y el tiempo o equis situaciones, nos la quitaron.

Toda la familia levantó la mirada hacia Naruto, quien había llegado y nadie se había percatado. El rubio había cambiado mucho de cómo él lo recordaba. Sus ojos ya no miraba a Hinata como alguien más, si no que estaban cargados de amor y ternura por ella, pero no de la misma que sentía hacia sus hijos. Sus ojos tenían aquella chispa de deseo que solo un hombre por una mujer que ama podía tener.

Le vio mirar hacia el altar y fijarse en una fotografía en especial. En la que una pareja, un hombre rubio como él, que rápidamente recordó como el cuarto Hokage, y una mujer pelirroja que sonreían mientras sus mejillas estaban pegadas.

Él podría haberse quedado simplemente con ese recuerdo, si no fuera porque los vio aparecer tras Naruto, mirándole con orgullo. Intercambiaron una mirada y una inclinación de cabeza.

Eran los padres de Naruto.

Pero también le vio mirar hacia su fotografía, alargar la mano y darle un toque al cuadro, suave y galante. Y él lo notó como si acabara de darle una palmada en la espalda.

—Todos son importantes. Especialmente él.

Los niños se acercaron con cuidado hacia el altar, mirando su fotografía.

—Ah, es el tío Neji— habló la pequeña Himawari—. Mamá y yo siempre le estamos llevando flores a su tumba.

Sonrió, dejando ver que le faltaba un diente, seguramente caído en el cambio de leche. Naruto sonrió y la cogió en brazos, mientras su mano derecha rozaba los cabellos de su hijo, que se pegó a su pierna. Cuando su madre se unió.

—Iremos a llevarle más ahora, ¿de acuerdo? — puntuó Hinata sonriéndoles—. Tenemos que limpiar su tumba también. Así que, ¿qué vamos a necesitar?

Himawari se revolvió en los brazos de su padre.

—¡Un cubo! — gritó mientras sacudía las manos.

Hinata cabeceó afirmativamente. Su primer retoño le tiró de la blusa.

—Agua. Sin agua no haremos nada.

La madre sonrió nuevamente.

—Y un trapo, además de un cepillo. ¿Quién me ayuda a prepararlo todo?

Ambos niños levantaron las manos y tras bajar de su padre, la niña salió corriendo frente a su progenitora. Naruto había estado mirando su fotografía con el ceño fruncido, hasta que asintió.

—Hinata— nombró. Ella se detuvo antes de salir del salón.

—¿Mhn?

Los ojos azules se clavaron en ella y no es que fuera el más sabio, pero pudo ver cuánto sentía por ella. Lo que ella significaba para él. Cuánto…

—Te amo.

… La amaba.

Hinata enrojeció y sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo sé— dijo únicamente antes de desaparecer.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, avergonzado y volvió a clavar la vista en su fotografía, para luego marcharse.

Él cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa que nadie vería cruzándole el rostro.

 _Te juré que la iba a hacer feliz el día que te enterramos. No he incumplido mi promesa todavía. Porque hasta el día que me muera, la haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y la protegeré con mi vida. Sin falta. Porque el héroe aquel día, fuiste tú. No yo._

Las palabras de Naruto le llegaron a la mente. Firmes. Y sabía que él cuando lo decía, lo cumplía.

Y hasta ahora, había sido así.

Sin nada más que hacer, y sabiendo que su prima era feliz, se volvió.

Todavía tenía que verla a ella.

Porque aunque nunca se lo dijera, él también la había amado.

Pero… ese era otro tema.

—¡Ah, tio Neji! ¡Vuelve otro día!

Se volvió, sorprendido y se encontró con la dulce mirada de Himawari que le saludaba y mostrando el agujero de su sonrisa, se alejó.

Neji sonrió, miró al cielo y comprendió.

 _Morir nunca fue en vano._

* * *

 **Pues... bueno, no sé qué les parecerá ni si era lo que se esperaba uxu. Pero la verdad, se me metió escribir de él y pues...**

 **Ya me direis cositas nwn.**

 **El próximo:** BoruSara.


	3. Terror en la escuela

**Por fin terminé esto xvx. Que no tuve tiempo, además de problemas. Es la primera vez que los uso, así que cualquier consejo constructivo siempre será bienvenido nwn.**

* * *

 ** _Este fic es de los premios otorgados en el sorteo de Halloween 2015 por Imaginación Fanfiction_**

* * *

 ** _3.- Terror en la escuela.  
_**

 _B_ oruSara

(Boruto x Sarada)

* * *

Ganadora tras el sorteo

 **Betsama**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El joven de cabellos rubios tragó y se pegó aún más a la morena de ojos negros. No es que él tuviera miedo. No. Para nada. Simplemente es que el lugar en el que permanecían ocultos, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la respiración de la Uchiha contra su cuello, era muy estrecho.

Un estruendo llegó desde el exterior y ella aferró sus manos en la sábana que llevaba como disfraz. Levantó su rostro y vio, algo que no esperaba ver nunca de ella. Tan frágil, tan dulce tan… tentadora.

Sin darse cuenta, se inclinó hacia ella, impulsado por vete tú a saber qué maldición de Halloween.

 _Pero, cuando la puerta se abrió, ya era demasiado tarde._

 _ **Unos minutos antes…**_

El hijo mayor del Hokage clavó la mirada en su compañera justo en ese momento; la Uchiha vestida de bruja. Arqueó una rubia ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos, maldiciendo al dichoso vestido de fantasma que su madre se había emperrado en hacerle llevar por la dichosa celebración de Halloween, no podía meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sarada estaba de pie, frente a la puerta de la clase que ambos compartían.

Se habían encontrado junto al resto de chicos para ir buscando caramelos escondidos y sin darse cuenta, por irle a la saga, terminaron en este lugar. Estupefacto, casi se dio un cabezazo cuando ella le miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Le había preguntado.

—Buscar caramelos— respondió echándose las manos tras la cabeza, cosa que tuvo que bajar cuando el disfraz se le subió hasta taparle los ojos.

Sarada bufó y se subió las gafas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me has seguido?

Boruto chasqueó la lengua. ¿Cómo demonios decirle la verdad?

—Caramelos— dijo simplemente mirando a otro lado—. De todas maneras, tsk. De todos los lugares, ¿por qué diantres la escuela, dattebasa?

Sarada le miró por encima del hombro. Con aquel maquillaje sus ojos parecían todavía más oscuros y tétricos. Pese a todo, su boca estaba pintada de una forma chillona, roja y con manchas negras.

—¿Eres el hijo del Hokage y te da miedo la escuela de noche?

—¡Yo no…!— exclamó, callándose al escuchar un chasquido. Sarada sonrió de una forma extraña—. ¿Sarada?

—Es la puerta, bobo.

Boruto suspiró aliviado, pero aún así, bufó.

—Ya lo sabía— gruñó y entró antes que ella dentro.

El aula daba más miedo que durante el día. Ese día habían estado preparando la clase para la fiesta y muchas figuras terroríficas, tipos malos de las historias que contaban sus padres, colgaban del techo ía más con esa oscuridad.

Y para más irritación, fuera comenzó una tormenta.

Por un lado agradecía estar a cubierto, porque prefería dejar a los días en que entrenaba o tenía alguna misión extra eso de permanecer bajo la lluvia, pero ya pasaba suficientes horas ahí como para encima, pasar el tiempo justo cuando era la noche más terrorífica.

Y no es que él tuviera miedo. No. Para nada.

Sarada encendió la luz… para que esta se volviera a apagar. Ambos se miraron, confusos, cuando un nuevo estruendo atravesó el cielo y les hizo dar un bote.

Boruto habló antes de que todo se volviera más ilógico.

—No venias a coger algo. Pues venga. Y nos vamos.

Sarada asintió, tragando y puso rumbo hacia su escritorio. En la parte e arriba, desde podía observar a Boruto siempre que quisiera. Aunque eso no importaba en ese momento. Especialmente, cuando una de las marionetas se movió sospechosamente justo sobre el lugar donde ella iba.

La joven miró por encima de su hombro, esperando que Boruto no estuviera haciendo una de las suyas o el golpe que le aseguraba su destino iba a ser totalmente doloroso. Sin embargo, el rubio estaba ahí, en la entrada, de pie. Vestido con el ridículo disfraz de fantasma. Por la forma en que su cabeza parecía estar girada, le daba un toque grotesco al disfraz.

De repente, desapareció y apareció junto a ella, tirándose de la sábana y dejándola caer al suelo. Cuando abrió la boca para protestar, él la cubrió con su mano. Y con la otra, se llevó un dedo pálido, seguramente polvo de talco, para demandarle silencio.

Sarada prestó atención entonces.

Algo se arrastraba. Ropa y goma. Tenía que ser eso por el sonido escalofriante. Demasiado escalofriante.

—Boruto… si es una broma…— susurró contra su mano. Él negó, más pálido incluso y no a causa de los polvos.

Ambos jóvenes tragaron. Boruto apartó la mano de los suaves labios de la jovencita, quedándose con la sensación de su aliento y el roce de estos contra su piel. Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo, se habría preocupado mucho por las sensaciones. Tenía el corazón latiéndole el pecho, pero por otro motivo.

La dichosa cosa que hacía ese movimiento extraño parecía ir hacia donde estaban ellos.

Boruto y Sarada se miraron, uno pegado contra el otro antes de buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Entonces, Sarada señaló uno de los casilleros donde guardaban las escobas y demás enseres de limpieza.

Entre tropiezos y agacharse, ambos entraron y cerraron.

Un estruendo llegó desde el exterior y ella aferró sus manos en la sábana que llevaba aún como disfraz. Levantó su rostro y vio, algo que no esperaba ver nunca de ella. Tan frágil, tan dulce tan… tentadora.

Sin darse cuenta, se inclinó hacia ella, impulsado por vete tú a saber qué maldición de Halloween. Porque aquello no podía ser otra cosa. Esa magia especial tenía que ser por el miedo de esas fechas.

Al mismo tiempo que sus labios se unían, casi en un acto melodramático del terror que vivían, la puerta se abrió.

… _Ya era demasiado tarde…_

La sensación de terror se acumuló cuando vieron su rostro junto a ellos y aunque debían de empezar a ser ya ninjas en el camino, gritaron y se apretujaron. Una mano tiró de él, mirándole con enfado desde unos ojos oscuros.

—Mi hija— gruñó gutural la voz.

Boruto se removió, hasta que la voz de Sarada se dejó escuchar.

—¡Papá!

Entonces, se quedó estático, mirando a su sensei con total confusión. ¿Aquel ruido lo había hecho él al ir tras ellos?

Sasuke los miró de hito en hito, con una de las cejas meneándose levemente. Sarada salió del armarito y se subió las gafas.

—¿Eras tú el que hacías esos ruidos? — cuestionó.

Sasuke se miró las botas llenas de agua. Boruto rodó los ojos, maldiciéndose. ¿Qué clase de ninja no pensaba en eso?

—¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? — Logró preguntar.

Sasuke le miró y luego dirigió la mirada junto a la puerta del lugar en el que se habían escondido.

—La escoba de Sarada— respondió.

Ambos chicos se miraron, atónitos. Ellos mismos se habían delatado. Sarada carraspeó y recogió la escoba que, por las prisas de esconderse, había dejado atrás y se volvió hacia ambos varones.

—¿Por qué nos seguiste, papá? — preguntó.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Tu madre dijo que estaríais aquí.

Y miró hacia Boruto con cierto deje, que para Boruto fue claramente de asesino, antes de volver a mirar hacia su hija.

—Vete a casa.

Sarada abrió la boca para protestar, pero algo que vio en el rostro de su padre la hizo callar. Entonces, enrojeció levemente, se giró y echó a correr. Boruto la vio salir casi con un estremecimiento de dolor. Le había abandonado. En las garras del desastre.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha había visto como besaba a su hija. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de su padre.

 _Escúchame, hijo. Por más que sea un error, por más que sea queriendo o cualquier otro motivo que tú tengas la desgracia de poner alguna parte de tu cuerpo sobre Sarada, corre. Corre por tu vida. No por mí, si no porque seguramente al día siguiente te encuentre hecho pedacitos y tú madre luego me matara mí._

 _¿Por qué?_ , había preguntando él, asustado por aquel entonces y sin demasiadas ganas de hacer nada con la morena.

Su padre había sonreído conmigo.

 _Porque tu tío Sasuke es de los que aman con locura. Y cuando Sakura se quedó embarazada de su hija, juró que mataría al pobre desgraciado que osara tocarla._

Un estruendo hizo temblar los cristales al mismo tiempo que su corazón. Boruto seguía apresado por la gran manaza de Sasuke, aquel asesino cruel que su padre había dicho que era por su hija. Aquel que le cortaría los higadillos seguramente.

Unas horas más tarde, el séptimo Hokage buscaba a su hijo mayor por toda Konoha, mientras que en una cama, bien calentita y siendo arropada por su madre, quien miraba la hora preocupada, una feliz Sarada dormía, soñando con el recuerdo de un beso, corto, pero emocionante.

Estaba deseando que llegara el próximo Halloween.

Si es que Boruto llegaba a él.

Exacto… _si llegaba._

 ** _Esto sucedió un halloween del 2015, contado por un viejo bedel aquella noche, quien fue testigo de cómo un joven rubio era arrastrado por un hombre moreno..._**

 ** _Todavía se intenta averiguar si estos hechos son reales y encontrar la forma de que el séptimo Hokage deje de gritar por las noches..._**

 **Fin...**

* * *

 **¡Hasta aqui!**

Espero que gustara algo uxu.

El próximo será un

Itachi x Lectora **a petición de la** ganadora **. No sé cómo será esto porque también es mi primera vez...  
**

 **¡Gracias por seguirme hasta aqui!**


	4. De rojo, blanco y negro

**Bien, con esta primera vez mía, termina nwn.**

 **Abajo os dejo coments n, n**

* * *

 _ **Este fic es de los premios otorgados en el sorteo de Halloween 2015 por Imaginación Fanfiction.**_

* * *

 _ **4.- De rojo, blanco y negro.  
**_

 _Itachi x Lectora.  
_

* * *

Ganadora tras el sorteo

.

.

.

El estruendo te estremece. Un escalofrío que recorre por completo tu espalda, deslizándose en una gota de sudor. No tienes salida. Lo único que te separa de la seguridad son tres escalones. O eso crees.

Frente a ti se extiende una enorme mansión de cristales oscurecidos y paredes grises. La puerta sostiene un llamador en forma de abanico.

Miras hacia atrás y vuelves a escucharlos. Fríos y lejanos aullidos. Los grandes lobos, con sus enormes patas llenas de sangre. De la sangre de tu gente que has dejado atrás. Esa sangre que les hace querer más y desearte a ti.

Tienes la cara empapada de sudor, lágrimas y sangre. El corazón te palpita con fuerza en el pecho y eres consciente de que nunca podrías atravesar a nado el rio salvaje. Solo aquella mansión es tú única fe.

Escuchas los pasos de las fieras a tu espalda. Atrapas el llamador con ambas manos y con las últimas energías que te quedan, llamas. Los lobos se detienen detrás de ti, agachan las orejas y gimen de miedo, corriendo de regreso al bosque. De sus fauces caen gotas de sangre pero entre sus piernas llevan oculta la cola del miedo.

Uno de ellos se detiene, mirándote y casi puedes ver lástima en sus ojos. Quizás hubiera sido mejor morir en sus fauces que ir a ese lugar. Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Las puertas crujen y un aire helado te hace entrar, empujándote desde la espalda como manos fantasmales. Huele a cerrado y hace frío.

Las velas y antorchas se encienden a cada paso que das, mirando con curiosidad el lugar.

Un recibidor de anchas y lustradas baldosas. Muebles de años imposibles de tasar. Figuras en forma de rostros humanos, a cual con más dolor detallado. Tan puros que hasta parecían reales.

Te estremeces pero aun así, das un paso más. Y otro. Cada vez estás más intrigada con las figuras y la forma extraña de la entrada. No poseía puertas en ninguno de sus lados. Ni a un salón ni a una cocina. Solo la enorme escalera que se cernía frente a ti, extendiendo su alfombra como si de una lengua se tratara.

Escuchas el sonido de una música de fondo que llega desde lo alto de las escaleras y subes, prendada de aquel sonido, hipnotizada. Dentro de ti sientes que reconoces esa pieza. Como un vago recuerdo. Quizás de tus largos viajes con la familia. O de una vida pasada.

Subes peldaño a peldaño, mientras las velas y antorchas iluminan tu camino y, finalmente, te detienes en la única puerta existente. Pones la mano sobre el pomo y sientes un cálido viento rodearte por completo. De los pies a la cabeza.

Y ya no llevas las ropas andrajosas. Ya no vas descalza ni estas sucia.

Un hermoso vestido carmesí, con un collar del que colgaba un rubí sangriento entre tus senos. Zapatos de tacón que eran más cómodos que nunca y olías rosas. Rosas rojas, penetrantes.

Escuchas el murmullo de una voz seductora en tú cabeza invitándote a entrar. Dejándote llevar por la magia, entras, empujando la puerta con tus manos enguantadas en seda blanca.

El interior de la habitación es cálido. De colores oscuros y piedra. Una chimenea repiquetea a un lado, iluminando en forma de esquina la Cámara. Estandartes con abanicos, sillones de tapiz granate y oro. Y, justo en ellos, la presencia que interiormente parecías conocer.

Un joven que sostenía una copa entre sus dedos, moviendo el contenido de un lado a otro. Cabellos oscuros recogidos en una coleta sobre su hombro derecho y los ojos más profundos que hubieras visto nunca. Su tez pálida, el vago recuerdo de tus dedos rozándola con ternura, con ansia y afecto.

Y de repente te cosquillearon los dedos, como si una pequeña corriente de deseo los recorriera, ante el antojo del deseo de tocarla.

Olía a especias picantes y a tierra húmeda.

Das un paso tras otro y te arrodillas frente a él, con las manos sobre su regazo mientras él pasa una mano por tus cabellos.

—Te echaba de menos— dices en un susurro imperceptible. Y sabes que eso es lo correcto. Porque le echabas de menos. De algún modo.

Él esboza una muy leve sonrisa que para ti significa todo.

—Has tardado demasiado en volver a mí— susurra él.

Y suena en tú oído, profunda y ligeramente ronca. Y eso te gusta, te hace estremecerte y ansiar más palabras susurradas para ti.

Él desvía las caricias hacia su oreja, jugando con tu lóbulo, descendiendo por tu cuello y bajando hasta tus hombres desnudo. El vestido ha cambiado. Ya no es rojo, ahora es blanco, puro y los guantes siguen siendo de seda, pero azul.

Levantas los ojos hacia él y ves su rostro. Atractivo, arrebatador. Te pones de puntillas, en busca de su boca. La encuentras, salada y con un ligero sabor a hierro que te gusta. Hundes tu lengua, acaricias la suya y presionas la punta contra sus dientes, disfrutando de la sensación.

Te sienta sobre su regazo. Te acaricia la cintura y desvía la mano hasta el centro de tus piernas, bajo el vestido. Y sientes el gozo del roce, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo, repentinamente borracha de sus besos.

Sientes su boca, sobre tu cuello, justo sobre la vena que late tu corazón. Luego, los afilados colmillos atravesando tu carne y, en un gemido de placer, aferras su cabeza entre tus manos y lo animas a más, tanto en tu cuello como en tus secretos.

Abres los labios, expulsas su nombre y miras al techo entre parpadeos.

Entonces, todo gira en torno al placer. Gritas, jadeas y levantas tus caderas.

Un último parpadeo y lo ves de nuevo ante ti. Un rostro grotesco, manchado de sangre y ojos rojos. Colmillos amenazadores de los que resbala sangre. Tu sangre.

Aún así crees que es justo, que esa belleza debería de ser eterna y has entregado tu sangre para algo maravilloso.

Aunque la vida se te escape de las manos.

Cierras los ojos, hundiéndote en lo más infinito y caes. En espirales profundas de la misma muerte.

Cuando despiertas, es el negro el que cubre tu cuerpo. Y lo ves a él, a tu lado, sosteniéndote la mano.

—Has tardado mucho en volver a mí— susurra mientras te ayuda a levantarte.

Miras a tu alrededor y descubres que es una cripta. Te miras, dentro de un ataúd. Tú ataúd. Sientes un ligero pinchazo en tu boca al mirarle. Tus incisivos más largos. Él asiente y te ofrece su muñeca.

Tú miras y sientes la sed en la garganta, tan diferente al agua que bebías. Y sientes que aquello es correcto. Que el tiempo se recupera. Aunque tú pecho no se alce más por el aliento. Aunque el frio sea algo que jamás notes.

—Te echaba de menos, Itachi.

Y muerdes, con todas tus ganas, sintiendo como la sangre de él fluye por tu cuerpo, calmando la sed y despertando tus deseos. Los recuerdos te inundan. Te ves a ti misma en años atrás, llevando el primer vestido rojo y a él, bailando durante una fiesta. Ves luego tu cuerpo inerte en el suelo y a él agachado, con una daga manchada de sangre. Y sabes que mientras se te escapa la vida, que le has perdonado.

Finalmente, con un vestido blanco, dentro de tu ataúd, él despidiéndose, echando carbón por encima de ti y tiñendo la blancura a negro.

Y eso estaba bien.

Apartas la boca de su muñeca y él te limpia los restos con su lengua hasta que el contacto termina en un profundo beso mientras te saca del ataúd con facilidad.

Os miráis a los ojos y finalmente, una leve sonrisa de ambos.

—Ya no tendremos que esperar más— dices, mordiendo su labio, besando su nariz y pegando tu boca a su frente—. Te quiero.

Y él te deja en el suelo, ofreciéndote el brazo, mostrándote su reino, donde ni los lobos más fieros osan entrar.

—Para siempre— susurra contra tú pelo que huele a sal y tierra. A muerte y frio. Pero que a él le gusta, tanto como a ti él.

—Para siempre— repites.

Y miras lo que es tuyo del mismo modo que el mira lo que es suyo.

 _La eternidad junto a ti_.

x **FIN** x

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí llegó!**

 **Bueno, esto fue complicado de hacer, pero lo acabé nwn.**

 _¡Muchas gracias a los que participaron en el concurso! ¡El año que viene otro de Halloween!_

 _Por ahora no haré ninguno hasta el año que viene, porque voy saturada con muchas cosas uxu. ¡Ya os avisaré!_

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por todo, de verdad._

 _Ya saben que la crítica constructiva siempre será bienvenida._

 _**14 de noviembre del 2015**_


End file.
